Idea
by love comes and goes
Summary: Hilda paints an appealing picture.


**Written after manga ch.142**

* * *

><p>"Oga," Hilda whispered, kneeling by the bed into his ear.<p>

"Hn," he grunted not yet asleep.

"Why did you throw away the chance to chance to get my memories back?" she questioned seriously. It had been bugging her like an itch she couldn't scratch and finally she had given in, unable to sleep.

"No reason," he muttered, turning away from her.

"Tell me," Hilda urged, the aura around her black and menacing. Oga felt it go through his spine and shivered in fear.

"'Cause you looked all happy or whatever," he said, flinching away. He cowered from the blow he was expecting, but when there was no retaliation from his words, Oga looked at Hilda, and found her bangs completely obscuring her eyes and most of her face.

"Silly human," Hilda murmured, uncoiling her fist. Oga rose from his bed, wanting to get a closer look at her. She sounded very odd all of a sudden. Her hand flashed out, too fast for him to counter, and grabbed his cheeks fiercely at first before it became a soft touch. "The only thing that matters is Master." It was said in a matter of fact tone. It also reminded him of the reason he was going to leave her old personality behind.

"Yeah, it was crap like that that made me want to keep the old you. It was creepy as hell for you to call me Tatsumi and think you were my bride or some shit, but at least you were happy about all that shit. Now you're just this emotionless shrew," Oga said, picking at his ear. Hilda was admittedly shocked and couldn't hide it. But that hadn't been the thing that had been eating at her.

"Do you realize what I would have done if I had remained without my memories?" Suddenly Hilda was mad. Oga never thought of the consequences.

"You didn't remember that you were a wet nurse, you weren't dangerous," Oga answered confusedly.

"No not that." The hand still on his face pushed him onto his back and suddenly she was straddling him, made all the more uncomfortable by the fact that she was in a skimpy night dress instead of her usual flannel pajamas. Oga was ignorant and oblivious, but he was still a man and there was no denying that Hilda was a woman, however demonic.

"I was going to do this. I was going to seduce you until you would never want to look at another woman again because you would be so hung up on me," Hilda said seductively. She pushed her body closer to his and Oga squeaked as her tongue flicked out against his lobe.

This was a lewd dream. It had to be, because there was no possible way that this was actually happening.

"I would make it so that you would see that you had a wife ready and willing to take all of the responsibilities that came with the title. _All of them_." Holy shit, Oga groaned, a moan sticking in his throat. Be'el was right next to them, he couldn't be loud, however much he wanted to be. He wanted to yell at her, that this was crazy that she was crazy, but the scenario she was creating was just so appealing that he found his hands at her waist, originally to push her away, but instead disobeying him and pulling her closer instead.

"I-I—" Oga gulped, but couldn't swallow the lump in his throat.

"Good. You understand."

Hilda was gone, flashing away in a demonic black mist. His hands fell limp with nothing to hold, and he was left blinking at the empty space. She was at his bedside once more and Oga believed he had been hallucinating the whole thing. It had been an illusion.

Except Hilda had a small smile as she looked over him, far too smug by Oga's instant reaction to her and honestly just a tiny bit grateful. All he wanted was for her to be happy. However ridiculous the personality that had emerged without any memories had been, it had still been real and no matter how much she tried to push down what had been created, it was impossible. With the idea of being nothing, but a wife and a mother came the feelings of being a human.

And so she had no qualms with bending down to his face and kissing him, their lips meeting softly, vivaciously.

* * *

><p>Oga played it off the next morning as an odd dream, and Hilda acted like it never happened.<p>

Except that did.


End file.
